


Antipathy

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Prequel to ‘Antagonism’. Gavin and Hank really need to stop getting drunk together.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Antipathy

“What th’ _fuck’re_ you watching?”  
  
“Porn.”  
  
“…the _fuck?_ ”  
  
“I have a boner,” Gavin slurs, reaching for his beer with his free hand and nearly knocking it over. It’s a close save: He doesn’t need Hank bitching at him for ruining his kitchen table. “And unless you wanna take care of it, porn.”  
  
“Hnh” Hank is slumped against the table, half-heartedly propping his head up with a hand that’s going to give out any moment now. Gavin’s looking forward to watching him bash his face against the tabletop. “I’m not touchin’ your fuckin’ dick.”  
  
“Then fuck off,” Gavin grunts.  
  
“‘S my house, I’m not fuckin’ off anywhere.”  
  
“Then _shut up!_ ” Gavin growls, yanking his hand out of his jeans again with frustration.  
  
“’m not gonna shut up, ‘s _my house!_ ”  
  
“I can’t fucking concentrate!”  
  
“Then _don’t fucking concentrate!_ ”  
  
“ _Ugh!_ ” Gavin just gives up, reaching across the table and shoving Hank’s beer bottle over. It empties out onto the Lieutenant’s lap, and the older officer fixes Gavin with a dark look.  
  
“You better clean that up.”  
  
Gavin snorts, slumping in the chair as much as he can without falling out of it. “Make me,” he giggles.  
  
“I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
“Sure you will.” Gavin’s head lolls, and he sees the stain in Hank’s slacks. His crotch is completely soaked. “You want me to clean it up?”  
  
“ _Yeah._ ”  
  
“Alright. I’ll do it.” Gavin drops out of the chair onto his knees, crawls over, and puts his mouth on the crotch of Hank’s pants.  
  
“What the _fuck?!_ ” Hank pushes him off, and Gavin laughs as he falls on his ass on the kitchen floor. He sounds a lot more clear-headed than he had before. “What? What was _that?_ ”  
  
Gavin keeps right on giggling. “If I knew sucking your dick was all it took to sober you up,” he wheezes, “I’d be doing it every morning at work!”  
  
“You’re such a fucking cocksucker, Gavin!”  
  
That just makes Gavin laugh harder. “’S exactly what I did!”  
  
Hank just growls. “Get _up._ ”  
  
Oh yeah, he’s _definitely_ sobered up at little. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be able to haul Gavin up so easily. Hank throws him against the table, and Gavin braces himself against it with a hand. “Aw come on,” he drawls, vision a little blurry from the transition from floor to standing. “I _know_ you’re not getting much tail these days. When’s the last time you had someone’s mouth on your cock?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Hank growls, falling back into his chair.  
  
So Gavin drops to his knees again and tries again.  
  
Hank can bitch all he wants, but he’s at half-mast when Gavin gets up close again, and this time he doesn’t push Gavin away when he starts mouthing along the fabric again. At one point, he even groans. The sound goes right to Gavin’s cock, and he digs the hand he doesn’t have braced on Hank’s knee back into his jeans.  
  
“What do you even _want?_ ” Hank moans.  
  
Gavin pulls back. “To get rid of my boner, asshole. Told you from the start.”  
  
Hank’s eyes roll shut, and he scrubs his face with both hands.  
  
“Suck me off, and I’ll fuck you.”  
  
Gavin grins, pulling his hand out of his pants one more time.  
  
“It’s a deal, old man.”  
  
“ _Fuck you._ ”  
  
It takes damn near ten minutes to get Hank’s pants off, and somehow even through the haze of alcohol and frustration Gavin’s boner persists. Once he’s got his mouth on Hank’s cock it even manages to grow a little, and Gavin starts to jerk himself again until Hank grips him by the hair and yanks hard enough to hurt. “If you come before this is over, I’m not fucking you.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“Sure: Good luck taking care of that by yourself.”  
  
Gavin huffs a growl, but then reluctantly braces _both_ hands on Hank’s thighs. “You’d better fuck me good, Hank.”  
  
“All I’ve wanted to do since we met, Gavin.”  
  
-End


End file.
